


I See You

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endgame Sheith, How Do I Tag, I changed the ending a bit, Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Not Beta Read, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Songfic, but its just a hint, hints of depression, shiro's clone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I heard the song I See You by MISSIO and I immediately got Sheith vibes, been planning to draw this but I just kept getting ideas and whatnot and decided to write it out instead.This is a songfic and basically a recap of what I think those two thought throughout the years, with Sheith as endgame.





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^-^ I'm Jo and this is my first time writing a fic, even if I've been in the fandom for quite some time now.  
Please keep in mind that English is not my first language and I might've left some mistakes, feel free to correct meh.  
This is short but I've wanted to write what I felt the verses of the song told about Sheith.
> 
> Also at the start I kinda hint that Keith has depression (barely seen) and it also hints about suicide (IT DOES NOT HAPPEN, IT WAS JUST A THOUGHT THAT A CHARACTER HAD)

_ I see you when you're down _  
_ And depressed, just a mess _  
_ I see you when you cry _  
_ When you're shy _  
_ When you want to die _  
_ I see you when you smile _  
_ It takes a while _  
_ At least you're here _

Standing in a faraway school, talking about the possibilities of joining the Galaxy Garrison, Shiro never expected to see a bright star on the brink of a supernova. The star seemed to dull when the other students couldn’t believe that he raced through the simulator like it was second nature to him. Shiro wanted to help the star live, to shine brightly, for he believed the star was destined for greatness.

_ I see you  
Yes, I see you _

Keith didn’t think he could ever become something more than he was now. Everyone called him a no-good loner and a troublemaker. And maybe he was just that. But then, on that faithful day, a bright sun entered the classroom and his smile shone ever so brightly, warming everything in its path. It made Keith a little envious, he wished people would notice the person hiding behind the protective shell he created, he hoped that someone would try to know who he really was. When the sun talked about joining Garrison and exploring space, he thought that maybe, just maybe he could go to the stars and maybe then he wouldn’t need to try so hard to fit it. The simulator was amazing but Keith knew it wasn’t the real deal. And maybe he’ll never know, after all he was nobody, a troublemaker.

But little did he know; the sun noticed the little star and was set on helping him learn that he was much more than those labels that were put on him. The sun would become the star’s guiding light.

_ I see you when you hide _  
_ And when you lie, it's no surprise_  
_ I see you when run from the light _  
_ Within your eyes _

__I see you when you t_hink_  
_That I don't notice all those scars_

After crashing down on Earth and getting locked up by the Garrison, Shiro thought that he wouldn’t get out. But soon after the guards fell over, something knocked them out cold. It was the Star that he took under his wing a few years ago. Then three others joined him but Shiro was too tired both from not getting any sleep and being drugged. After he awoke again he never though he’d be so happy to be in the desert again. Keith found him outside, staring at the vast space of sand and the rising sun.

_ I see you  
Yes, I see you _

“It’s good to have you back.” As the words slipped from his lips Keith felt like he finally felt peace, not completely but far more than he felt for the past year, it was killing him when Shiro was away. His sky dark without his sun. Now it felt like a sunrise, his sun slowly coming back. Shiro didn’t return like he had left, he had scars, a metal arm and some white in his hair. Maybe to others it would raise more red flags, but Keith was just happy that his sun was back, even if he was changed, his smile was still warm and bright.

_ I'm alone with you  
You're alone with me _

_ What a mess you've made of everything _

Shiro was gone, again. It broke Keith far more than he could handle. The walls he once had couldn’t support him anymore, the sun was his support, he wanted his sun back. The others said that they needed a new black paladin, but that was Shiro! Why were the other paladins talking like he was gone for good. This broke Keith even more. Shiro never gave up on him so he wasn’t going to give up on Shiro too.

_I'm alone with you_   
_ You're alone with me_   
_ And I'm hoping that you will see yourself_

_ Like I see you _

After searching day and night Keith was starting to become more desperate, the team was tired from fighting without being able to form Voltron and after long hours of thinking he agreed to try to get the black lion up. The lion awoke to him, choosing him as his paladin, even if Keith didn’t want this he felt something, even if it was for a second, he felt like his sun was next to him.

_ Yes, I see you _  
_ I see you_  
_ Yes, I see you_

_ I'm alone with you  
You're alone with me _

_ I see you when you chase _  
_ All the dreams inside your head_  
_ I see you when you laugh_  
_ And when you love until the bitter end_

_ _I see you in the dark_  
At the dawn of something new _

Waking up from yet another nightmare, it didn’t surprise Shiro anymore. He was about to get up to train but he heard soft knocks on his door. His star walked in, now grown a bit but still subdued. Seeing Keith made him feel better, he felt more peaceful when lean yet strong arms wrapped around him. Being surrounded by the familiar sent and stormy eyes sent him right back to sleep, this time without nightmares.

_ I see you  
Yes, I see you _

_ I'm alone with you  
You're alone with me _

It was hard seeing Keith go with the blades, but Shiro understood that his star needed to learn more about himself and finally start to see that he’s brighter than the people who shunned him down.

_And I'm hoping that you will see yourself_  
_ Like I see you_  
_ Yes, I see you_  


_ _I see you_  
Yes, I see you _

_ Even when you cry  
And even when you're shy _

Turns out that the Shiro he found lost in space wasn’t his sun, but a clone. And now he was fighting him. It hurt to see a person who looked just like his sun but with crueller eyes and a purple glow to them. His sun would never have a cruel glint in his eyes. He was always kind and patient. He’s going to save his sun, as many times as it takes.

_ You mean everything to me  _

_ _

_ Even when you lie _  
_ And even when you hide_  
_ You mean everything to me_

Shiro’s soul was transferred to the clone’s body, but it didn’t feel like him. He felt too heavy, too tired. Keith asked how he was doing but he didn’t really know, he felt wrong. He hid that from the team and from his star. But Keith didn’t pull away completely, he kept his distance, but still would check in a few times throughout the day, it hurt Shiro to think that he made his star distant but his head was a mess, he didn’t want to push his burdens onto Keith so he stayed quiet.

_ Yes, I see you _  
_ (I see, I see, I see you)_  
_ I see you_

_ _

Oh, his star, his little star that once was on the brink of going out, now shone brightly with fresh light, helping those around him and beyond. He couldn’t be prouder of what his star had become.

_ Even when you cry  
And even when you're shy _

The little kid that once was afraid of trusting others now was a great leader and teammate, others respected him and were thankful for what he had done for the universe. Keith knew he changed for the better but all he wanted was for Shiro, his sun, to stop being so distant and let him help carry the weight of everything he’d ben through. Shiro had helped him so much, never gave up on him even if there were plenty of reasons to. Keith wanted to be Shiro’s pillar as much as the latter had been to him.

_ Yes, I see you  
(I see, I see, I see you) _

It was a beautiful day, bright and sunny, there wasn’t much wind. It was a perfect day for them, for the two bright stars to come together as one, their family and friends as witnesses, they promised eternity to each other, their love unbreakable by any obstacle, shining brightly and always growing stronger. A beautiful and long lifetime still awaits them, but they’re not scared to face it, they’re ready, because they have each other.

_I'm alone with you _

_ You're alone with me _

_   
And I'm hoping that you will see yourself _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and the song made you think about Sheith as well ^^
> 
> I might rewrite it after I look through it a couple dozen times and find the words


End file.
